1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to pressure washers. More particularly, it relates to structural improvements to pressure washer frames that enable storage of auxiliary items thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pressure washers deliver water under high pressure to a surface to be stripped, cleaned, or prepared for further treatment. Typically, they include a pump and a gasoline engine that are mounted on a frame. The frame is usually provided with a handle and wheels so that it may be transported over various surfaces.
An elongate pressure discharge hose extends from the pump, and a trigger-operated gunvalve having a pistol grip is releasably attached to the distal free end of the hose.
Since the primary function of the frame is to support the engine and the pump, and because there is no obvious way to modify the frame so that it can also support the hose and gunvalve, no practical means of modular design has ever been provided for carrying the gunvalve or the pressure discharge hose. Thus, the user of a conventional pressure washer is required to make two trips from the vehicle that carries the pressure washer to the job site; the first trip is made to wheel the pressure washer from the vehicle to the job site, and the second trip is made to carry the gunvalve and hose thereto.
Some individuals have welded various brackets onto pressure washer frames in an attempt to eliminate the second trip, but the welding process is time-consuming and inconvenient.
Pressure washers mounted on frames equipped with wheels and a handle for pushing the frame have been known for decades, but a practical means for modifying a pressure washer frame to accommodate both the gunvalve and the hose has eluded those of ordinary skill in the art. The conventional wisdom is that the status quo is acceptable, because said wisdom holds that the cost of redesigning the standard pressure washer frame so that it could carry the hose and gunvalve would probably be cost prohibitive.